Holy Athena!
by Ivyshadow
Summary: One of the "moments" in Battle of the Labyrinth from two different points of view. R&R!


**So this is a ONE-SHOT (had to capitalize so people don't ask me to continue the story). It's about one of the "moments" in Battle of the Labyrinth. The one on page 79. :) I figured, because there are three characters present at the time, and the story is only told through one of their points of view, why not write it from the other ones? So here it is. Enjoy!**

**-Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Malcom POV

I was wandering around camp, sort of walking back to the cabin. Archery was soon, so I had to get my stuff. Humming randomly to myself, I strolled down the middle of the green between the cabins. I stopped for a moment to call out a hello to some of the Demeter kids. They were working on the window boxes, growing flowers just by looking at it.

After waving and exchanging a few words, I continued on my way. I saw someone standing in front on the cabin. I squinted and recognized Percy. The Poseidon kid! What was he doing near _my_ cabin? Of course! Annabeth. I nodded to myself. He's just going to see Annabeth. Percy walked into the cabin.

Then I remembered that I had archery soon. If Annabeth was in the cabin I should probably remind her. That got me thinking, which I do often anyway, being a son of Athena and all. But now I was thinking about my half-sister Annabeth. And Percy. Those two _obviously_ liked each other. _Everyone_ could tell. Except for them. That was strange, though. I mean, a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon? Come on! Did they know _nothing_ about how their god parents felt about each other?

I shook my head to myself. Oh well. I suppose the Fates will sort it out. That's their job, after all. But, I have to admit, they are a cute couple. Ew. Did I really just think that. Well that's awkward. I shivered slightly. If Athena heard that thought, I'd be dead.

Still thinking, I walked into the cabin. And stopped short. Percy and Annabeth were hugging. _Holy Athena!_ I felt my face getting red. I cleared my throat conspicuously, like they did in the movies to get people's attention. It worked. They both looked up. I said, "Um, sorry." _Well this is awkward... Why am I here again? Oh, right!_ "Archery practice is starting, Annabeth. Chiron said to come find you."

Percy took a step away from Annabeth. His face looked as red as mine felt. "We were just looking at maps," he said awkwardly.

I raised an eyebrow slightly. _Suuuure you were... And I just had lunch with Zeus. Yeah, right, like I'll believe that._ I stared at Percy, with a strange look on my face. "Okay."

"Tell Chiron I'll be right there," Annabeth said.

This was getting really awkward. I nodded quickly, grabbed my bow and quiver off my bed, and ran out. I breathed a sigh of relief. _That was awkward..._ Strange how things were starting to get awkward around Annabeth. I mean, after that thing yesterday at breakfast... I think everyone but them knew Percy and Annabeth liked each other. I think that's what made it awkward, because of the whole Athena-and-Poseidon-don't-like-each-other thing.

I slowed down as I reached the archery field. I passed Annabeth's message to Chiron. The practice started. I pulled an arrow back to my face, closing one eye. I released the arrow. It flew straight into the bullseye. _If only life were as easy as archery..._

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

Annabeth POV

I put my head in my hands. This was useless. All these maps just lead from nowhere to nowhere! Someone called, "Hello?" But I ignored it.

I bent my head to examine a scroll for about the seventeenth time. My blond hair fell into my eyes. I pushed it back over my shoulder, but it just slipped down again. I groaned. _This is completely useless._

I shoved the scroll to the side and started looking for one I'd seen before. It had looked somewhat promising. Sort of. It was better than any other ones. This quest was going to fail miserably. We had no idea where we were going, _and_ I was putting Percy in danger. I felt terrible doing it, but I needed with me. I realized that was true all the time.

"Knock, knock?" I could recognize that voice everywhere. Percy.

I spun around, slightly startled to see him in here. "Oh...hi. Didn't hear you."

"You okay?" He sounded really concerned. I knew my hair was a mess, so that was probably what was bothering him. Then I remembered that my eyes get darker whenever I'm feeling like this. Miserable, annoyed, useless, frustrated. My eyes were probably close to black right now. That probably wouldn't make him feel any better.

I frowned down at the scrolls. "Just trying to do some research. Daedalus's Labyrinth is so huge. None of the stories agree about anything. The maps just lead from nowhere to nowhere."

"We'll figure it out." It sounded like he was trying to make me feel better.

"I've wanted to lead a quest since I was seven."

"You're going to do awesome."

I threw him a thankful look, then stared back at the annoying scrolls. I remembered my thoughts from earlier. "I'm worried, Percy." _About you._ "Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this." _But I had to._ "Or Tyson or Grover."

"Hey, we're your friends. We wouldn't miss it."

"But..." The prophecy was suddenly very loud in my head. The last line was almost being shouted at me. _And lose a love to worse than death._ That line bothered me the most. Even more than the one about a child of Athena's final stand. I wasn't worried about myself. I was worried about Percy. And I have to admit it. I really do like him. A lot. Which is why that line bothered me so much. What could be worse than having Percy die?

While I was thinking, Percy replied, "What is it? The prophecy?"

"I'm sure it's fine," I said in a small voice. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes. This stupid quest could ruin my life forever.

"What was the last line?" Percy asked.

But couldn't tell him. He would probably assume it was Luke. I had forgotten about him. So I couldn't tell Percy, without also telling him that I loved him. _Holy Athena!_ Did I really just think that? Athena's gonna kill me...

Of course that just brought more tears into my eyes. I blinked back the tears. I held my arms out with a devastated expression on my face.

Percy stepped forward and hugged me. "Hey, It's...it's okay." He patted my back.

I sniffled, blinking back tears. I felt stronger in Percy's arms. I shivered. "Chiron might be right. I'm breaking the rules. But I don't know what else to do. I need you three." _Especially you._ "It just feels right." _Very right._

"Then don't worry about it. We've had plenty of problems before, and we solved them."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Someone cleared their throat.

I opened my eyes. My half-brother Malcom was standing behind Percy, his face bright red. "Um, sorry," he muttered. He looked at me. "Archery practice is starting, Annabeth. Chiron said to come fine you."

Percy stepped away from me. His face was just as red as Malcom's. But I was too tired to be embarrassed.

Percy said, "We were just looking at maps."

I shook my head to myself. _Stupid Seaweed Brain._

Malcom stared at Percy. "Okay." He sounded like he definitely did not believe Percy. I didn't blame him.

"Tell Chiron I'll be right there," I said.

Malcom nodded and ran out the door.

I rubbed my eyes, wiping away the last of the tears. "You go ahead, Percy. I'd better get ready for archery."

He nodded, hesitating by the door. "Annabeth? About your prophecy. The line about a hero's last breath-"

I cut him off. "You're wondering which hero? I have no idea."

"No. Something else." He seemed to be hesitating. "I was thinking the last line usually rhymes with the one before it. Was it something about-did it end in _death_?"

I stared at the scrolls, more tears gathering in my eyes. _He guessed it! Not good..._ I took a deep breath, praying to all the gods that my voice would be steady. "You'd better go, Percy," I said in a low voice. "Get ready for the quest. I'll-I'll see you in the morning." I looked at the scrolls that led from nowhere to nowhere.

Percy left.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't let him know how scared I was. That would be disastrous. I put my head back, taking a deep breath. I stared at a map of Ancient Greece, plastered on the ceiling, thinking about Percy. _If only life were as easy as reading maps..._

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

**So... what did you think? Reviews are loved :)**

**-Ivy**


End file.
